Deadly Chase
by Therm
Summary: Shawn, Hunter and Chris have a break together, but three is never anything more than a crowd. A hostile one... a deadly one. *Warning- possible character death*


**Title: Deadly Chase  
Summary: Shawn, Hunter and Chris have a break together, but three is never anything more than a crowd. A hostile one... a deadly one.  
Notes: Horror theme, nothing graphic though.  
Warning: Charcater death.  
Pairing: Shawn/Hunter, Shawn/Chris**

_**'Blue moon you saw me standing alone.  
**__**Without a dream in my heart.  
**__**Without a love of my own.'**_

"Why did you do it?" Hunter asked in hushed tones.

"What was I supposed to do?" Shawn replied, not quite as subtle as Hunter had been.

Receiving a hard elbow to the ribs to hush him, Hunter didn't say anything for a few minutes. "It was supposed to be just us."

He stopped the car as they arrived at their destination. A glorious lodge, surrounded by trees for miles. They'd have to bring a weeks worth of food with them because the area was so isolated.

That's what they had wanted. But for the two of them. Three really was a crowd.

He killed the engine and the silence was the only thing there with them.

"Wow, the pictures don't do this place justice." Shawn commented. He craned his neck round to see Chris in the back, see his reaction to the place. He offered a smile that never reached his eyes, it was merely for show, to let Shawn know he appreciated all of this, even though he now felt more out of place than ever.

"Let's get inside." Hunter said. His mood for the day had been established as soon as Shawn had invited Chris along without his consideration.

The car was unpacked, rooms established before Chris went out to check out the surroundings.

Left alone, Hunter couldn't keep quiet any longer. "So, what was it, the idea of spending time alone with me was too much for you?"

"You know that's not it."

"Do I? So why couldn't it be just me and you. Why'd it have to be him too?"

"I told you. He was going through a tough time, I just wanted to help him out."

"Fine, but why'd it have to be this week, Shawn?" You could have done something at any other time with him, and you pick here and now."

"Hunter, come on...."

"You know what, why don't you go take a look around with Chris. You'd obviously rather spend time with him than me."

"That's so unfair." Shawn said, turning away from the older man and retreating outside.

He didn't have to go far so see where Chris was. He cut a forlorn figure as he walked between the trees.

But rather than seeking him out, he went in the opposite direction, wanted to clear his own head and not give Hunter any more ammo to use against him.

**

Chris opened his bedroom door, back from his lone venture into the woods.

He was surprised to see Shawn sat inside. There was sadness etched on his face. Unsure of what to do, Chris lingered at the door.

"You shouldn't have invited me along. I'd have been fine."

Shawn shrugged.

"I didn't mean for it to cause problems."

"You could have said no." Shawn challenged.

"And you could have left me and came with just Hunter." He stepped into the room, pushed the door a little, almost closing it completely. "But you didn't want that did you? Didn't want it to be just the two of you."

"You're so wrong." Shawn denied.

"So why am I here? Why'd you invite me if you so badly wanted it to be just you and Hunter. The truth is, you want me here don't you. Why else are you in my room, why not with Hunter?"

"I invited you because I felt sorry for you, okay?"

"You just pity me?"

"Pretty much." Shawn said. He stood up and walked towards the door. "Don't mistake it for anything else." He said.

Lurching the short distance between them, Chris grabbed Shawn and kissed him. Hard, fast and desperate. When they broke apart, he saw what he wanted to be in Shawn's eyes- they same desire and passion that he knew burnt within him.

Without another word, Shawn stepped past him and left Chris alone.

**

"Why'd you bring this crap?" Hunter asked, holding up the sleeping bag.

"You said we'd go camping." Shawn reminded. The tension between them was still there as they unpacked their bags.

"We're gonna stay in the luxury lodge and you want to go camping outside?" Hunter said, tone mocking. He chucked the sleeping bag to the floor.

"I'll go on my own." Shawn said.

"It'll kill your back." Hunter warned.

"I just want to have a nice time while I'm here." Shawn snapped.

Hunter expected him to storm off, but he didn't. "Well you can. That's what Chris is here for, right?"

Shawn's head snapped round at Hunter's words. He couldn't hide the hurt in his voice this time. "I can't believe you think that." he said, getting up and leaving this time.

Hunter didn't move from his position as he heard the door slam. Not long passed before he heard it go again.

He knew Chris had gone out to get what he came here for.

**

Chris followed Shawn as he walked through the trees.

He didn't want to catch up to him just yet, let him work off the anger before he went in.

He walked so far that even though he'd gone in a straight line, when Chris looked behind him, he couldn't see the lodge any longer.

But still Shawn walked. His anger started to simmer and die and his pace slowed, seemed to falter in his steps and Chris knew now was the time to step in for the kill.

With Shawn's pace slowing, he quickly caught up to him.

Shawn didn't even turn round when he heard the footsteps behind him, not until the hand touched his arm did he turn. And Chris could see from the look on his face that he didn't think it was Chris who had followed him out here, he thought it was Hunter, wanted it to be him. He dropped his arm to his side.

Chris ignored it. Surely when he realised he hadn't even bothered to come after him, he'd change his mind. He'd see that he was the man he should be with. He'd wanted Shawn for such a long time, it was almost an obsession now. He had to be able to win him over.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine." Shawn said. "You shouldn't have come out here, Chris."

"You invited me here, I'm not going to let you walk off alone when you're upset."

"You should do. I don't need you here with me. I..I don't need you like that."

He felt himself blush. "Like what?"

Shawn didn't say anything, but he looked at Chris a certain way. He told him all he needed to with that look. "I could really use a friend, you know."

"A friend?" He scoffed. "Surely you have all the friend you could need in Hunter." His words were covered in spite and envy at the other man.

"Don't be like that." Shawn pleaded.

"I can't believe I ever felt anything for you. You're everything I was warned you were." He spun round and headed back to the lodge at a furious pace.

Shawn watched him go. Wondered briefly if he and Hunter would enjoy talking about how awful he was while he was out here. He leaned against the nearest tree as he looked back to where Chris had retreated. He was out of sight now.

He needed to clear his head before he got back. He had to sort things out with Hunter and, if Chris calmed down, him too.

But he needed to get himself together quickly.

Dusk was approaching and he needed to be getting back to the lodge.

The last thing he wanted was to be walking around the woods alone in the dark.

**

When the door slammed, Hunter emerged from the bedroom.

Thinking it would be Shawn, he was confronted by the scorned, twisted features of Chris. Anger directed at him now, Chris made his way towards the other man.  
There had always been tension between them, never sure what it boiled down to, but once Shawn and Hunter were public, then it became obvious. At least to Hunter. Shawn took it for admiration and nothing else. Now face to face, Chris at boiling point, Hunter fearing for his future with Shawn, there was no holding back.

"I hope you'll be happy together." Chris said, words mocking and full of barely contained rage.

Hunter kept his voice as neutral as possible. "Thanks, and here I was thinking you were always jealous."

"Who'd be jealous of you? You're pathetic."

"You'd give anything to be me. To have what I have."

"You'll be lucky if he bothers to come back to you. You're such a screw up." Chris said.

"He'll be back."

"You sound sure of that. You didn't see how upset he was, didn't see how hurt he was that you didn't even follow him."

"It's because I know him that I didn't go. I know how he works, know him better than you ever will, inside and out. I don't need to follow him, because I'm not scared that he won't come back to me."

"You take him for grantage."

"Never."

"Looks like that to me."

"And you still look bitter that he rejected you to me."

Chris threw a punch, landed it on Hunter's jaw, split his lip. Hunter reached up and felt the blood trickle. He took two steps back. Chris waited for Hunter to throw his first punch, but it never happened. Instead he stepped past Chris, and this time he left the lodge.

**

The night was drawing in, his vision poor.

He'd watched where Shawn had gone, seen the direction he'd travelled in and he was determined to find him, bring him back. Damn it, if he didn't want to gloat to Jericho just a little. He'd won, Shawn had picked him over Chris.

He would never admit how scared he was of losing Shawn to Chris, he didn't like to feed his insecurities by speaking of them. But he had the overwhelming urge to find Shawn, apologise for everything and bring him back.

And he might secretly hope that Chris' jealous would make him leave, although he wasn't sure how he'd get back from their isolated spot. Knowing Shawn, he'd try and smooth it all over, make Chris stay.

And he knew he could be fine with that, as long as Shawn was in his arms, in bed with him, their bodies entwined, he knew that those times that they had to spend with Chris, where he and Chris would have to act like nothing was wrong- he knew it'd all be easy if he was able to come back to Shawn.

He called out for Shawn several times and after walking for several minutes, he felt a slight fear rise within him that he'd not seen him, heard him. He called again, maybe louder than he ever had before. He'd never felt anything so urgent. He had to find him.

He called again, just as loudly and this time, there was a response.

A low moan somewhere up ahead. He squinted into the darkness of the thicker trees. The daylight was scarce now and with the canopy the trees provided, he couldn't see very far ahead. He stopped still, listened for anything.

Heard another moan, almost a cry of pain. He knew it wasn't Shawn. Didn't sound like him, but he had to see who it was. Someone could be in trouble. He moved into the denser woods, more wild plants grew here, almost up to his waist at times. Couldn't see where he was going, but he heard the sounds, the noise was getting louder, the moans of agony louder and more intense. He realised it was a woman's moans. Was sure he heard her saying something, but couldn't make out the words.

A few more steps and he should be there with her. He felt his foot connect with something. Soft like a body, not a tree or root.

"Hello?" He said softly. The moans stopped for a second. He still couldn't see anything, the area was so over-grown. "Do you need some help?"

Another cry of pain and he can see her this time as she rises with the agony. He can make out her dark hair, her face beautiful yet contorted with pain. He reaches out a helping hand. She takes his arm, her skin pale under the rising moon. Her nails dig in and he tries to ignore it, knows she's in trouble and this is nothing compared to what she's going through, but she digging so hard he's sure to be left with a mark. He's sure her nails are getting sharper, digging in more and he sees it. Spot the blood trickling from puncture wounds in his arm. He uses his other arm to pry her off of him, taking the nails away from his damaged skin and he looks at her. She's groaning now, a low rumble that's almost like a dog's growl. And when he looks at her face, it's not quite as beautiful as when he first saw it. It looks different. Like it's swelling, changing. And he never saw her teeth before, but he does as she opens her mouth and the growl is not the only thing that is dog like because her teeth are huge and before he knows it, they're sinking into his skin, just where the nails pierced. But this goes deeper, more painful and with a quick turn, her eyes are level with his again and her mouth is covered in blood. His blood. And he can see her with his flesh in her mouth, briefly before she's swallowed it. Her eyes almost look sorry, like she can't help it, so he pulls away from her. She doesn't seem able to move. The pain is maybe too much, so he escapes from her, turns away and runs.

Runs back to the lodge.

**

The lodge is in sight now as he runs for it.

Panting, he feels a strange irratation across his back, his skin itching but there's no time to stop, to scratch. Doesn't stop the frantic pace until he's scrambled up the few staris leading to the door of the lodge, and he looks behind him in case he was followed, as if eyes are upon him. He can't see anyone, but it doesn't mean no one's there. Forces his aching limbs to push on just a little futher. He quickly gets inside, closes the door securely behind him. Comes face to face with Chris as he's startled from the chair where he sits alone. He watches as Chris' eyes dart to the bloody wound on his arm.

"What the hell happened?" he gets asked but finding an answer to that is impossible when he has no clue himself.

"We have to find Shawn." Is his reply. But the execution of a rescue plan with just two people wouldn't be easy. And he didn't feel great.

"I'll see if I can find a first aid kit." Chris says and disappears. Staggering away from the door that he still leant against, he makes his way over to the chairs. Leans on the back of one as his mind begins to numb and the idea of rescuing anyone strats to drift away. The idea of moving again exhausts him. All the muscles in his legs feel as if he's just completed a marathon and he rubs the back of his right calf, wanting to ease the discomfort a little. He concentrates on taking deep, steady breaths.

Doesn't notice anything else until he hears the clatter of plastic against wood. Lifting his head uo a little more he see's Jericho has re-entered the room and has a horrified look on his face. He wonders why and then realises that it's him he's staring at.

He hears a low moaning in the room, almost a whine but doesn't realise it's coming from his throat. And he see that it's his hand that's reaching out for Chris; fingers elongated and nails pointed sharp, and there's fresh hairs sprouting out of his skin in an increasingly thick blanket, covering it.

His eyes watched Chris as he started moving towards the door, but he stayed so far away, body pressed against the wall. He picked up the car keys, held them in his hands so tightly that his knuckles were white. The man was terrified and he could smell the fear. It smelt good.

Jericho didn't stop edging away until he reached the door, his other hand held the handle but didn't open the door, he was fascinated with watching. The itching feeling on his back was intensifying and his arms felt the same and absently he scratched at his arms.

His body feels different. The aching is being replaced with something else, some kind of movement that he's never felt before. It feels so starnge and alien to him and he really does know that the screaming and growling is coming from his voice and is shrouded in pain and anguish, yet he feels none of it.

He closes his eyes and when he opens them again and looks back at his focal point, Chris at the door, he looks utterly terrified. His already turned the handle and pulled the door a little. He closes his eyes again, longer this time.

And when he opens them he can see nothing but his prey.

**

The door was the barricade between him and it.

He had no idea what it was, but he knew it used to be Hunter. He felt the door shudder as the huge weight of the creature inside crashed against it, heard it roar in fury at not being able to get through.

Hands shaking, mind racing, Chris knew he had to make a decision. If he stood out here, there was a chance that he might get out. Break through the door, smash through a window- wither was possible. Hunter was strong enough without becoming... whatever the hell he had just become. But he was big and strong. And as well reinforced as these doors were, he wasn't sure they were that strong.

So he only had one choice. He looked down at his hand which tightly held the key. So tight he'd made marks in his palm. It was the only way of escape for any of them. For Hunter, it was too late, he was what they were escaping from, but for Shawn? If he were still out there he could be in trouble. But there was nothing but darkness and he couldn't see anything past the first few trees, even with the full moon shining brightly down. And it had been when Hunter had been outside that he'd come black a bloody mess and changed.

He began to walk away from the door and towards the car. He could sit in the car, engine running and wait for Shawn. He kept his eyes on the lodge as he made his way over to the car. The sound of the cars doors unlocking sounded so good. There was a thud at the door again and he braced himself. Still didn't get in the car, at least not until he heard a blood-chilling howl. Like a dog or wolf. But bigger. And then he heard the rustling of one of the bushes and he wasn't waiting by thr car anymore, he was inside.

The next howl he heard was closer than the last.

And he didn't wait to hear if the next one came closer still.

The next roar came from the engine as he bought it to life.

**

Staying low and quiet, he waited for the noise to stop.

The darkness came about so quickly that he'd struggled to find his was back in the almost pitch black of the woods. He kept calm, tried not to panic, but it was hard.

Especially as when he started to hear things he couldn't see. He told himself it was paranoia and to just keep walking. Nothing here that wasn't here in the light, he told himself like he's mother used to say to him when he was afraid as a child. It was different out here. Especially when those noises started.

No idea what they were and where they come from but it struck the most fear he'd ever felt in him. A pack of wild dogs in a wood and him out here with nothing to protect himself with.

So he walked quicker and just kept going, heart hammering in his chest. And when he heard that howl he ducked into the bushes, afraid as to what it might be. When it stopped again he continued and repeated the process everytime he heard the howling.

The most beautiful sight was the lodge. Lights on, welcoming him towards it- a moth to a flame. He jogged a little, not wanting to lose his footing when he was so close, but desperate to be inside, have the door closed and forget what was out here in the woods with him.

Another howl and he was so close, but he still ducked down. And when the noise had finished, there was something else instead. He looked up and ahead and saw the car, headlights on. Moving. Moving away.

He got to his feet, started to make his way forward, tried to stop the car but another howl, closer than before halted his steps. He was so damn close.

The car might be gone, but the lodge was still there. Taking a deep breath he ran to the lodge. And when he cleared the woods he looked behind him, something was moving but staying back. So he opened the door, and got in, closed it with his back to the door.

Then he lifted his head up.

**

He couldn't remember the last time he woke up completely naked.

He shivered as he'd slept above the covers. In fact he'd been sprawled across the bed in a pretty unelegant way. The door was part open, part closed and remembering that Jericho was with them, he pulled a sheet over himself to protect his dignity- that's if he hadn't see everything already._ Horrified. _He shook the image from his mind, uncertain where it came from.

He wondered when Shawn had slept if he'd been like that. Hoped it hadn't been the couch. Hoped even more it hadn't been with Jericho. More likely he'd got up before him and was out in one of the other rooms.

Getting up, he slipt a pair of jogging pants on, pulled a t-shirt over his head and stretched. He noticed the strange brown dirt under his nails and picked at it absently as he walked to the door.

Pulling it fully open, he found Shawn.

~Fini~


End file.
